Elwood
Elwood |- |- style="vertical-align: top;" | Created by || Samuel Anderson Bennett Joel |- |- style="vertical-align: top;" | Based on || Marc Brown's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arthur_(TV_series) Arthur] |- |- style="vertical-align: top;" | Type || Online comic strip |- |- style="vertical-align: top;" | Genre || Drama/comedy/fan-fiction |- |- style="vertical-align: top;" | Illustrator || Samuel Anderson |- |- style="vertical-align: top;" | Writers || Samuel Anderson Bennett Joel |- |- style="vertical-align: top;" | Volumes || 9 (8 complete) |- |- style="vertical-align: top;" | Issues || 133 |- |- style="vertical-align: top;" | Publishing periods || (vol. 1) May 2014 (vol. 2) June 1, 2014 - June 5, 2014 (vol. 3) June 22, 2014 - July 1, 2014 (vol. 4) August 3, 2014 - August 14, 2014 (vol. 5) August 21, 2014 - September 6, 2014 (vol. 6) September 17, 2014 - October 10, 2014 (vol. 7) October 19, 2014 - November 13, 2014 (vol. 8) November 20, 2014 - Janurary 6, 2015 (vol. 9) Janurary 22, 2015 - present |- |- style="vertical-align: top;" | Total period || May 2014 - present |} Elwood (stylized as Elwood. and sometimes ELWOOD.) is a comic/fan-fiction/webcomic series by Samuel Anderson. The series uses characters, settings, and concepts from the American/Canadian childrens' show Arthur, and is named after the fictional city in which the Arthur characters reside: Elwood City. issues are posted on Elwood's official website. The series' issues span a wide variety of ratings, from G to PG-13. Most issues are PG. The logo is written in the Champagne & Limousines font. Numbering Many sources number volumes using roman numerals, while others use traditional digits. The distinction is unofficial, and remains divided to this day. (Elwood Wiki uses regular numbers). Philosophy Elwood holds a unique perspective. Samuel Anderson, creator and illustrator, said this at a conference: He also strives to include topics and issues stemming from characters that would usually be inappropriate for the original Arthur series. Timeline Elwood exists in an alternate timeline, parallel to the Arthur series. This explains why characters can die in Elwood and still exist in Arthur episodes. Both the'' Arthur series and the ''Elwood series have great discontinuity, causing overlaps and impossibilities, making it difficult to real time that the episodes/issues actually happen. On December 23, 2014, Samuel Anderson said: This pin-points events that happen in Elwood. This is not true for the original Arthur series. Contradictions from Arthur Many facts and events in Elwood do match match up with the events and facts that have been revealed in Arthur. For example: In Elwood, Thora Read's birthday in November 6. In Arthur, Thora' birthday is the 18th of an unknown monthhttp://arthur.wikia.com/wiki/Thora_Read#cite_note-0. This is a direct contradiction. When answering this, Samuel Anderson once again explained that Elwood exists in a parallel/alternate universe, and that allows the appearance of contradictory facts and events in both shows. Future cancellation Elwood is currently in production. Samuel Anderson estimated on March 3, 2015, that Elwood will most likely end around Volume 12, give or take a few. He ensured that nothing is official, and the real end of Elwood is not confirmed. List of issues Series overview Volume 1 :Main article: Volume 1 Volume 2 :Main article: Volume 2 Volume 3 :Main article: Volume 3 Volume 4 :Main article: Volume 4 Volume 5 :Main article: Volume 5 Volume 6 :Main article: Volume 6 Volume 7 :Main article: Volume 7 Volume 8 :Main article: Volume 8 Volume 9 :Main article: Volume 9